Centerfold
by JBethH
Summary: My blood runs cold, my memory has just been sold, my angel is the centerfold. Jo goes on a hunt she really regrets, and Dean sees something he might regret...eventually. Song-Fic One-Shot


**A/N: Hey Guys! I had to take a break from Strings and this song came on. Of course I thought of Dean's habit to enjoy centerfolds a little more than he should, and wondered what would happen if he saw a face he recognized. Just a little disclaimer saying that the song does not belong to me but this is a song-fic, and I really wanted to include it. Enjoy! ~ Jo**

_Years go by I'm lookin' through  
A girly magazine  
And there's my homeroom angel  
On the pages in between_

Dean perused the magazines. He and Sammy were stopped in some stupid gas station in Oklahoma. Sam was filling up the Impala while Dean was buying provisions, which was code for candy and porn. Skipping his usual Busty Asian Beauties, Dean instead grabbed a Playboy. He had heard through the grapevine that there had been a case involving some of the models, but another hunter had beat him and Sam to it.

_Shame, _Dean thought, admiring the girls on the cover. Simply curious, Dean flicked the cover open and began to skim through the magazine, not really seeing any reason to buy it. Then came the centerfold, his favorite part.

Flicking the page, Dean was welcomed with the image of a cute little blonde thing in an especially tight camouflage and orange outfit.

_I'd love to go hunting with her_, Dean thought, admiring the girl's small but fit body. Slowly, his eyes trailed up to the girl's face, and he was frozen by a pair of familiar brown eyes.

_Damn it._

_XXXX_

Jo really didn't want to take this job, but she seemed to be the only real candidate. For the past three months, all of the headline models in Playboy had mysteriously disappeared before they had time to rake in the admirers. She knew that Dean and Sam had heard about the case, but Bobby insisted that she go since she could go deeper undercover. Besides the other girls would be more likely to talk to a fellow model than the Feds.

Groaning, Jo entered the hotel, wanting to get this case over as quickly as possible. The _King's Queen Hotel_ had been were all the models were staying. Walking up the receptionist, she forced a smile.

"Hi, I have a reservation under Cronin."

After a few clicks on the keyboard, the receptionist smiled back at Jo. "Absolutely, Miss Cronin, your reservation is right here. Are you in for the photo-shoot?"

Trying not to seem nervous, Jo nodded, taking her key card from the receptionist. She really didn't want to do this.

"Alright, you'll be in room 113, and here's your schedule for the shoot."

"Thanks so much," Jo smiled, turning to go to her room, dragging her suitcase behind her. Scanning the schedule, Jo saw that they had labelled the shoots by the girls' names and their costumes. Panicking she found her alias, Jo Cronin…hunting shoot.

_It's so ironic_, she thought sarcastically.

XXXX

The hunt didn't long, for which Jo was thankful. It was just a demon who decided to take advantage of the girls' occupation.

Just because the hunt was over didn't mean that Jo got out of the modelling job, unfortunately. After a long night of researching and actually killing the demon, Jo stood in a darkened room in her tight hunter's outfit. The photographer called her name, and she draped herself out languidly.

_Please don't let anyone find this_, she prayed. Giving her best sexy face, Jo tried to empty her mind as the flash went off.

XXXX

_A part of me has just been ripped  
The pages from my mind are stripped_

Dean didn't know whether to rip out the page from each magazine, or to pee his pants in pure terror. If Ellen ever found out…

The thought nearly made Dean's heart stop. No, no one was going to find out about what Dean had seen, even Jo. Sighing, Dean closed the Playboy and set it back on the shelf by its siblings and proceeded to the candy aisle where he grabbed enough sugar to hopefully wipe the incident from his mind.

Now having an armful of candy, Dean proceeded to the counter, where the Playboy flashed its cover at him. The check-out girl smiled, stuffing the sugar bombs into a singular bag.

"Will that be all today, sir?"

Cursing himself, Dean threw the Playboy on the counter.

"Yes."

_Oh no, I can't deny it  
Oh yea, I guess I gotta buy it_


End file.
